


Island Fortress

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Children forming their own community, Only one relationship, Other, The Huns are actually nice, The rest of the villains are only mentioned or referenced, a few brief relationship mentions, because why not?, mentions of abuse, previous character death, the rest are platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: What if the children of the Isle were never invited to Auradon? What if some of the villains loved their kids? - The summary sucks, I know.





	Island Fortress

Alfa ran from her home, she didn’t know why she bothered to return; all it earned her was a bruised face and a bloodied back, the pain wasn’t anything new, she’d dealt with it before and she’d deal with it again. Her lungs began to burn but she forced herself to carry on, the pain rippling up and down her spine didn’t help, but there was only one place she could go. She didn’t spare a glance to the smouldering remains of the warehouse, it’d been burned down months ago and yet the smoke remained. Her legs felt like rubber when she finally halted at the entrance to the woods, the trees were black and Alfa couldn’t decide whether they’d always been that way, or whether the ash from the several fires over the years had stained their bark. Her vision began to blur but she pushed onwards until she reached the one place where she didn’t have to be fearless, she passed the worn sign.

“Hun Territory. Welcome home.” She laughed quietly before closing her eyes.


End file.
